1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a vacuum-insulated double container.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been proposed to use various materials such as glass and metal for containers used to pour beverages such as beer. The present applicant has previously proposed a titanium vacuum-insulated double container as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-129291.